Talk:Nazi Party
So where's the Hitler's War section? I didn't think that book was out yet myself. I knew I would have to wait till I got home. Turtle Fan 10:18, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :It isn't. Just saving myself a headache or two with some obvious redirects. TR 15:09, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ah. You had me thinking spoilers were up. I thought it was early, but it's not unheard of for one or more of us to be able to buy our copies ahead of schedule. Turtle Fan 04:02, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::I don't plan on buying this one. Not making enough money this summer, and I've kinda lost some of my interest in Turtledove. Jelay14 04:07, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm buying it more for old times' sake than because I'm dying to read it. Actually I'm reading it for the same reason. A few of the characters sound compelling to me but the story sounds like nothing special. And the concerns about dropping income and interest are equally true for me, but I consider the buying of books a non-negotiable priority no matter how tight things get. It's historically been my main expense, actually, at least until these hideously expensive last couple of months. Turtle Fan 04:21, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I have loads of free time, so I might take up reading at the bookstore. At least then it would be free. Jelay14 04:22, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Not a bad idea. ::::::TR, didn't you make a contribution to this discussion? It seems to have disappeared. Turtle Fan 04:24, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::I think you accidentally wrote over it. Jelay14 04:26, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::For the record, what I wrote was: "Appearances to the contrary, I've not been terribly immersed in HT as of late. Last book of his I read was TUSA. If the short stories at Tor.Com had been published in Analog or Asimov's, there is a strong probability I wouldn't have read them. HT's slowing schedule combined with my relative geographical isolation have increased my interest in his work." TR 04:27, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Sorry, TR. My computer spontaneously rebooted itself and when I reopened Mozilla, the Restore Session feature seemed to be behaving a bit strangely. :::::::::I read USA and TBoG. Those were the last HT novels I bothered with. Hell, they were the last ones to come out, weren't they? Oh, right, GMBML! I haven't been able to find it and I really don't have the inclination. I read WHGTY and THTGB because they were right there online and it was a quick and easy way to kill some free time. That's also true for GR but I didn't bother. I tried to look up BIDM in Asimov's but oddly enough I couldn't find it though I know I had the appropriate issue. I'll read HW, TGS, and LA, but only LA really holds a compelling interest for me. After that--After that it's entirely possible that I'll never read an HT book again. I may look for AtD in paperback, but other than that I don't think I'll look up any of his older novels; I must have discovered all the interesting ones by now. I am going to continue looking for "Trantor Falls," but that has much more to do with a renewed interest in Asimov than with HT. :::::::::A sign of the times--In the early 00s it would have been inconceivable that I could contemplate a life without Harry so casually. Of course in the early 00s he still had plenty of juice left. If he is in fact approaching retirement at this point, he's easing into it. If you ask me, the only really good novels he's written since the midpoint of this decade are the Atlantis ones. BotS got high marks from people who are more interested in Videssos than I am, I'm willing to give that one the benefit of the doubt. HB was a shark-jumper. DoI was a snore. The last few TL-191 novels were unworthy successors to what had once been a wonderfully written ATL. MwIH was all right, but not nearly exciting enough to make up for the repetitive, simplistic characters and the glaring consistency errors. :::::::::Yeah, I pretty much come here to bullshit these days. Turtle Fan 04:40, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::That's actually something else-I don't read each and every thing HT puts out (again appearances to the contrary). I've generally focused on his AH stuff, and dabbled in his other work. I didn't start reading Darkness until book three was published. And then I've never actually finished it, although I did enjoy the first four volumes. Never read War Between the Provinces, can't imagine ever doing so. Might get to Videssos someday. I read Fort Pillow because it was on clearance (GMBML will probably be the same). Same with Curious Notions. I went and read other Xtime Traffic hoping that they had to be better than CN (they were). Probably won't read The Gap books. ::::::::I have to say, I'm hopeful about HW, for no other reason that HT hasn't announced four other books next year. Maybe, just maybe, HT will be focusing his energies on this one project until its completion. TR 05:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I actually would like to finish the Videssos Cycle, now that I've read book one (back in 2007). But I have a long ways to go before I order them from Amazon. However, there's this block-long used bookstore down south in Detroit I might check out, and if they have them there for reasonable prices I'll pick them up. Jelay14 07:52, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry to ignore formatting rules but this is my third time trying to edit this page; damned older versions of IE that don't save text when a person unintentionally navigates away from a page. I wanted to say that Darkness is worth finishing; Book Five is a little week but Book Six is exactly the sort of strong conclusion to a long series that HB and IatD should have been. WBtP was one I enjoyed, perhaps because I like good puns and good Civil War straight historical fiction and this one was both, despite a lame last scene and no assassination of King Avram. I liked Krispos so I want to try the other Videssos series; I'd resisted for many years, for no reason I can now fathom. However, I think I'd like to hold them in reserve and read them ten or twenty or thirty years from now, when Turtledove's career is long finished, should I become nostalgic for an author who was a pretty significant part of my younger days. Speaking of his significance, I had a number of really weird dreams the other night, and perhaps the weirdest of all involved someone--I don't remember who it was but I do remember that it was someone I knew well--breaking into the bookcase where I display my toy soldier collection and "convincing"--not making, but convincing--the Confederates to blitz the Federals, then came to me and declared that they'd made good their secession. Surveying the wreck of my once-impressive blue formations I concluded he was right. Then I gathered up the "surviving" Union figures (I conceded that those who had been knocked over were well and truly dead) and started angrily plotting my revenge. I awoke not knowing which way was up, but of one thing I was quite certain, and it became my first waking thought: The revanchist Union army motif reminded me of HFR. Actually I had tried wargaming HFR with my soldiers when I first read it 10 or 11 years ago. I simply ignored the fact that the Rebs had changed uniform colors. I don't remember what I did about the Gatling guns; I know I've never owned any. But I sure am glad I didn't try to make wargaming TL-191 novels a tradition, considering how half-assed the provision of necessary information became throughout much of GWI and nearly all of GWII. Turtle Fan 11:01, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Nazi Party in "Zigeuner" TR: it looks like there was a glitch in the edit you did for the "Zigeuner" sub-section. ML4E (talk) 19:13, October 10, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks. Editing while tired, I think. TR (talk) 20:02, October 10, 2017 (UTC)